Leaving the forest
by shortkeeper
Summary: I quickened my pace toward the examination room, something smelt wrong. Opening the door my eyes immediately landed on her, pale skin, black eyes, vampire in the hospital? And then I heard it "Thump" a heart beat. "What am I?" her black eyes pleaded
1. Chapter 1

Forks Washington was not hard to find, "just follow the coastline north" the words said over in my head. This was a big step for me, but I knew what I wanted. I wanted to know where I belong and who I belonged too. I had walked the world looking for answers, and now just a few hundred feet from those answers I wanted to run away. Was it worth the risk? My senses where on guard ready for an attack, taking a deep breath the cool wet air entered into my lunges which helped take in the surrounding. I held the air into my chest, closed my eyes and stepped out of the lush green forest. Ever so slowly I released the air from my lungs as I walked toward the doors of the hospital. The doors opened when I got close, causing me to stop mid in my tracks. I could almost hear the forest calling me back, to end my foolish dreams. I puffed up my chest, and grabbed the shoulder straps of my backpack and walked in.

"May I help you?" The voice came from a woman sitting behind a large dark wood desk. He features were middle aged, with blond hair and a fake bronze color tone to her skin.

Cautiously I stepped toward her, gripping my backpack even more. My entire body was in flight mode. "Doctor Cullen" my voice squeaked unexpectedly "please" came out more natural.

She cocked her head and raised an eye brow at me "well do you have an appointment?"

"Appointment?"

"Yes do you have one?"

"I need an appointment to see Doctor Cullen?" My learning of big words is not very good "appointment, appointment" I said over and over in my head again trying to spark some memory.

"Do you have one?" the woman barked

"How can I get an appointment?" I asked right away, I could feel eyes on my back and more ears listing. This was not a good idea

The lady shook her head at me, "fill out this paper work and I will see if Doctor Cullen is able to fit you in".

She forcefully stuck out paper at me; I took it and looked back at her waiting for something else.

"Take a seat" she nodded toward the chairs

I turned my back and toward the chairs as I heard her under hear breath say "what are you retarded?" No human ears could have heard her, but I picked it up. Is that what I was retarded? And where was Doctor Cullen going to fit me in? These questions finally stopped when I looked down at the paper, I would have to read and write? I have not written since...my mind went flooding back to my mother teaching me how to read and write in the dirt outside of our home. Shaking my head I had to focus on now, I sat down on the chair careful not to smash my belonging inside my backpack. I looked at the paper. "First and last name" I only know of one name, I slid the pencil out of the metal clip and placed it in my fist and closed my eyes trying to see myself writing it down like I had so long ago. I found the image in my head and copied it. "Date" was next. I saw a girl who looked my age looking at me. "Date?" I asked her.

She eyed me down head to toe and said "11 4" and looked the other way.

I knew how to count, numbers were easy as I wrote "11 4" down on the paper. The other words where too big for me to know. I took the paper back to the woman at the desk, her face clenched together.

"You stay right there, DON'T MOVE" she said in a very hard tone.

I could feel people looking again as she got up and entered he door behind the desk, I could hear her heavy feet walk back to the desk, however this time she opened a door that lead deeper into the building.

"Let's go, Doctor Cullen will see you"

She lead me down a narrow strip with a lot of doors on both side, she stopped and opened and door and motioned for me to enter. She went to leave and said "you where making the other patients nervous so wait in this room, Doctor Cullen will see you in 45 minutes."

She started to shut the door, "is that long or short?" I wanted to know

Pausing she gave a blank stare, "45 minutes is that long or short?" I asked again

She pointed to the clock on the side of the wall, "when the slow black stick gets to the 5 Doctor Cullen will be in here" she shut the door and I could hear her foot steps down the hall way.

I started at the slow black stick noticing how little it moved, waiting in this little room made my chest heave, I felt like I was being crushed by the walls. No windows, and the fake air made my lungs burn. I had been waiting for years; another 45 "minuets" won't kill me…I hopped.


	2. Meeting Doctor Cullen

The hospital was quite today, then again it was Forks and since Bella was now part of the family my services have dwindled. I was checking over paper work as Denise my secretary stormed down toward my office, she was speaking to someone on the phone. "She is about 18-16 years old, barely can read or write". She stopped at my door and knocked.

"Come in"

"Excuse me Doctor Cullen; there is a girl in the waiting room who wants to see you. I think she is an orphan, heard about you and Mrs. Cullen adopting no doubt. I have already called child services in Seattle."

I chuckled to myself, adopting a human was out of the question.

"Should I send her away or try to keep her here as long as I can before child services arrive?

"Does there seem to be anything wrong with her?" I asked

"Dirty, a little pale, no insurance, no address" Denise rolled her eyes.

"Bring her to a room and I will be with her after my last few patients."

"Doctor Cullen, she has no insurance"

"It's alright Denise, I will see her after my shift has ended." I could not care for a patient regardless if it was physical or mental help. The lack of concern for patients Denise expressed often made me wonder how humans, who actually had a heart, could be so heartless.

Completing the last of my rounds I made my way toward the examination room, a strange sent was in the hallway and getting stronger towards the room. I quickened my pace and flew opened the door, my eyes immediately landed on her, pale skin, black eyes she looked very primitive mud on her torn jeans, baggy horizontal male collared shirt. If it was not for her black eyes, having a vampire in the hospital…my mind trailed off into my imagination as I shut the door and then "thump". My head snapped back around to listen to another heart beat. Is she like Renesmee? Her blood smelt different though, she knew she had my utmost attention.

"What am I?" her eyes pleaded into mine.

Trying to play it off that she knew what _I was_, I forced the attention to her.

Casually I made my way over to her, "What seems to be the problem? I'm sorry what your name is?" I mentally rolled my eyes at Denise who did not even bother to leave the chart in the room.

"Please" she begged taking a deep breath "What am I? The nomads told me to come to you." Her big black eyes started at me pleading for help. Her body position was tight and stiff.

I could see there was no option to play this off.

"I just want to know where I belong, and who I belong too" she groveled even more.

"Half human, half vampire" I replied, I heard her heart beat once again. I was amazed at how slow hearts can pump for these half breads.

She nodded in agreement, "do they get sick and feel funny, like they have to get away?"

"I'm not understanding what you are describing" That threw me for a loop

She looked into my eyes; I could tell she was mesmerized by the light honey amber of my eye color. "I get sick and fall asleep, when I wake up I don't remember what has happened or how long I have been a sleep for" she lifted up her shirt to revile bruises around her abdomen, and pushed up her long-sleeved to show bruises as well.

My mind was at a complete blank, it had been centuries since I have been stumped as a medical doctor and this feeling was not one I was use too. I had a half vampire and who knows what else half breed in the hospital begging for help and I did not know what to do. My hands pulled my hair back as I took a deep breath.

"I'm sick now," she started looking at the floor "in a few days it will happen again" she paused to look me in the eye. "Will you help me? I just want to know why this happens, what I can do to stop it" she said looking at the bruises on her arms.

Thinking immediately about if she would be a threat to my family my thoughts flew to Alice. "I want to help you, but I need to make a call."

I got up and left the room and took a few steps away, pulling the cell phone out of my pocket I pressed the number 3 in my speed dial. The phone rang once and the happy voice rang though in the other end.

"Carlisle" Alice said. I could almost hear her big smile beam.

"Alice," I whispered just loud enough for her to hear. "Have you seen anything?"

"Nothing important, why what's going on?" her voice seemed to panic, and I could hear Jasper in the back ground. Obviously her mood had changed quite drastically for him to be concerned.

I quickly brought her up to speed about the situation, "what do you think Alice?"

"We can't abandon her; I know how it feels to want to know who you belong too. And if anything goes wrong there's eight of us and only one of her." Her support made my decision; I had no doubt Esme would be thrilled with the idea, never the less I need to call her too. "Esme is upstairs" Alice chimed. Within a half a second I could hear my beautiful Esme's voice over the phone.

"Carlisle," she sounded almost surprised, probably because my shift ended 15 minutes ago and I was not already home. I quickly re-explained the situation. Esme wanted me to bring her home.

"I will have everyone home for you" her voice with a new life chimed. Leave it to my wife; her heart will never be full enough.

I hung up the phone, and reentered the exam room; she was standing there starting at the door.

"You never answered my question, what is your name?"

"Elise" she replied, looking down at her feet. Her tennis shoes surprisingly fit her feet.

"Alright, Elise I'm going to help. Let's leave"


End file.
